The Loss Of A World
by Half-Blood Hades
Summary: People laugh at the thought of the world ending. People would say it's ludicrous to think it would end. Who's laughing now? My name is David, and my survival is not as easy as it seems. Rated M for gore, language, suggestive themes, and violence in later chapters
1. Prolouge

The Loss Of A World

Prolouge

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to lose it all? Everything you have, everything you lived for? How about if you lost it in a day, maybe twelve hours no less? I used to think that, I used to think about it a lot. I don't anymore. I don't have much of anything to lose in the first place. Not since the fateful day in which my reality crumbled before my eyes. My name is David, and this is the story of my survival.

It all started when the Ex-Unova champion Alder was killed in Johto. At first the major populace just thought that he had been mauled by a powerful Pokemon, and mourned the loss of one of their champions. It wasn't until someone pushed out a full scale investigation that the shit hit the fan. During this investigation they figured out it was a murder, normally they would find out who it was and punish them, but when they discovered that it was a member of Johto's government Unova wanted nothing to do with Johto or any of their people. It wasn't the riots that started the war (though of course they were the metaphorical kindling); it was when Unova learned of the criminal being set free as if nothing happened. The local government immediately demanded that he be executed (Johto and Kanto were the only regions still open to the death penalty).

The Johto government claimed that the accused would pay for their crimes. With "Probation". Three weeks later the Johto president was assassinated, and who was the immediate region they blamed? Unova. A full scale war broke out between them. Kanto sided with Johto, and Sinnoh sided with Unova; Kalos being the neutral region it was, refused to help either side out directly, but would give refuge to those in need, whether they be Unovian or Johtonian. Neither side liked this. Unova was more passive; Johto on the other hand immediately attacked Kalos, killing millions. Sinnoh and Unova were shocked by what the enemy region had done. It was then that they started their research.

They planned on making a bomb, one that could indefinitely stop the war, and they thought if they could somehow concentrate a Pokemon's power they could detonate it, in theory releasing all elements in a concentrated area. That was the plan anyways. It turned out that Johto with the help of Kanto developed a weapon much more powerful than anything Unova could ever imagine. It was calledThe I.N.D- in other words, The Implosive Nuclear devise, when it launched, millions upon millions of people could only watch as the war torn country was completely obliterated. The main idea of the I.N.D was that the second it detonated hundreds of meters above the region, nuclear radiation would be spread out over a radius of five thousand kilometers. It would then suck in everything within a twenty-five hundred kilometer radius, absorbing it all and inevitably creating a crater. All of Unova save for the outer cities became a gaping crater, and the radiation eventually traveled over the Sinnoh border.

Over time, disease broke out, and people began to think that the I.N.D had more then just radiation. This disease eventually travelled to Kanto and causedwidespread panic,and civilization was basically destroyed. The infected would eventually die, whether it be from the constant vomiting, fever, or the disease itself. No one knew, but they did know to steer clear of the cities, but some would stay within the vicinity. Many refugee camps were created. Almost all of them looked the same, about thirty five hundred square feet, with multiple house like tents scattered about. It fit about a hundred people; there were one hundred and twenty in the camp I was living in. People liked to tell stories within the camps. That's when the rumors began.

The rumors were laughable at first- people actually thought that the dead came back. Some people didn't believe the stories. I didn't either at first. Until one of the refugees in the camp died. Many refugees died, it was a natural occurrence, but people usually dragged the body away, never to be seen again. This time however was different; the person in question was a young boy. No one knew that he died. He was left in his tent. Well, until he came out himself. He was different. When he was alive he wasn't scared of anything. Not one thing. He was the one that would tell us teenagers to watch out, and his exact words are still burned in my head today. A lot of the time he would warn us he would say "Watch out for the dead that walk once more." Of course me being the ignorant teenager, I never believed him. But on the day that he died, I never again doubted somebody's word on the dead. On that day when I saw the kid come towards me I found him different the he usually was. He walked with a limp, he moved slower then ever, and those eyes, god those eyes I would never forget. They were not the usual bright blue; they were a duller shade, almost pale.

It was when he attacked me that I realized his previous words were true. When he attacked, all I could feel was the cold that radiated from his body. He was groaning, and it sounded inhuman to say the least. That's all I could remember, but when I woke up I was told everything. I was told that the dead in fact _did_ come back. People were not informed this due to the risk of panic spreading throughout the camp. People liked to live in the fantasy that the dead stayed dead.

I should have known that everyone within the camp would get a rude wake up call.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading, review if you like. Thank you very much to my two beta readers Raindrop Ninja and Thorongil82 go check them out if you like. Review however you like, if you absolutely hate it then just say so, but don't over do it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, And if you want then pm me and submit an OC i will try to add him/her to the story although I will need details about it. I will add a chapter as often as possible, im hoping to add chapter next week. Again thank you for reading.

This has been your underworld ruler Half-Blood Hades, and I will see you next time.


	2. The Refused Proposal

A/N

Alright guys, I've hidden a little reference from the "Anime" RWBY, a reference from the recent episode. If you can tell me who exactly said what was used, you can create an OC and I will add it, no questions asked. Only the first three people who guess it will win. What I do with the OC is up to me, but it will still be inside the story nonetheless. Either post your answer in a PM or a review. Now without further adieu here is:

* * *

The Loss Of A World

Chapter One

The Declined Proposal

* * *

My name is David. I'm a little on the small side, but I am fairly strong, with brown, slightly long hair. Today I'm wearing a polo with cargo pants. I live in the region of Hoenn. Hoenn was one of the neutral countries like Kalos, but it was under the protection of Unova and Sinnoh. It was left mostly unscathed by the war, but the disease did eventually travel through to it. Hoenn was actually worse off than the others - because of the lack of casualties, there were more people to get infected.

When the infection began to spread, the war stopped. Not because someone surrendered, but because both sides were trying to cure this disease. I myself was already in a quarantined camp by then. Everyone was panicking; the rumors and somebody's overactive imagination were the real enemies here.

It was March 21st, the day after I saw little Timmy die. I was still terrified by the event, and every little sound I heard made me jump. I was lying in a bed. A simple bed in a large 400 square foot tent. There were rows of beds beside me, and a little play area for the younger kids. I myself was only sixteen. The inside was lit up by a few bedside lights, and all the walls (if you could call them that) were grey. Not much really happened around the camp, but each resident had a job to do.

There were the cleaners - their job was to basically make sure that no one made a large mess, and if they did then it was the cleaners' duty to pick it up. They were basically the janitors in the camp. Another group was the cooks, they pretty much just made up all the food that the people would be eating. There were the guards, who just patrolled the camp looking for people causing mischief. They were the police of the camp. Then there were the Scavengers, they had one of the most dangerous and important jobs. What they were to do was leave the camp to collect food, water and most importantly medical supplies. Scavengers were under the constant threat of looters as well as the disease itself. The areas with the most supplies were some of the first places people would go to, so naturally it was fairly easy to contract the disease there. I myself was a cleaner.

Every month workers got a promotion of sorts, they got the choice of moving to another station or staying with the one they were already in. Except for Scavenger - you had to be a guard for a couple months, then you needed special training for the field. Not really special, since it was basically just first aid and how to use certain items as weapons in case something happened.

I was hoping to upgrade to a guard, but you had to be 17. I personally hoped they would give me an exception. One of the main things they teach you is how to use a Pokemon properly, but luckily I already had a Pokemon, he was an Absol named Sergio. I caught him before the war started, but not too long before, about three months before it happened. Sergio usually helped people around the camp, whether to calm a person's nerves before they died, or to just get the children away from the adults.

I heard chatter as I sat in my bed, it was in the corner of the tent. I couldn't stand to sleep anyplace where I couldn't see everything. It was fairly early in the morning, and I had just gotten back from speaking with the person whom everyone referred to as our leader. His name was John, and he was the one who explained what was going on.

It was hard to accept at first. Whether it was because of the realization of it all or because I was still shocked, either way I wished it wasn't true. He explained more than just the dead coming back, he also explained how many of the towns and cities (including the one we were currently in) were filled with the dead. I asked him how we hadn't been attacked yet, and he only replied with,

"Maybe God wants us to live, or maybe we are just lucky. Doesn't matter Dave. Live like a kid, because you won't be able to play that role for much longer." What he said shook me up. It made me realize that the world really was no longer how it used to be.

The meeting was short, so I was just sitting on a bed at the moment. Just listening. I'm what you would call an observer, really I just watch and listen to everyone else; seeing how they reacted to most situations. Most of the time people would overreact to every little thing. People were on edge; I assumed it was because they realized what had happened to the world. I was then knocked out of my thoughts, quite literally.

"Hey, 'Davey' get up." And there was the dickiest of dicks, Gino. What he did startled some of the kids in the small tent. Gino reached underneath me and ripped my blanket from the bed, making me roll off in the progress. I yelped as I fell, and swung at him after I got up. He nimbly dodged the attack. "You gotta do better than that Davey boy."

I growled in response, "What do you want Gino?" He simply smirked and offered no answer. Gino gave my blanket to one of his goons, and whispered into his ear. I was growing suspicious, wondering what they planned. Finally, he spoke.

"Well you see, Davey, we thought we'd talk about the upcoming promotions." He put on an obviously fake smile, "And we would like you to refrain from becoming a guard. You see, we would rather not have you ruin our 'fun', heh." He started chuckling under his breath.

"In your dreams, buddy," I exclaimed defiantly. "If I were to do that you assholes would always get your way." I smiled at my words, thinking I sounded like some kind of comic book hero.

Now that I think about it, I should have agreed to what they said.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading, review if you like. Thank you very much to my two beta readers Raindrop Ninja and Thorongil82 go check them out if you like. Review however you like, if you absolutely hate it then just say so, but don't overdo it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As previously mentioned if you catch the reference from the recent episode of RWBY and name the character that said it, then I will add an OC that you have created no questions asked, although I will only add him/her if the name and such is serious and not something stupid. I will add a chapter as often as possible, I'm hoping to add the next chapter next week. Again thank you for reading.

This has been your underworld ruler Half-Blood Hades, and I will see you next time.


	3. Wake Up Calls

A/N

Sorry this chapter took too long, I had a vacation so yeah. Plus I had things to do so I apologize for any inconveniences.

* * *

The Loss Of A World

Chapter Two

Wake Up Calls

I woke up with a start. It'd been two weeks since the confrontation with Gino, and today was the day of the promotions. Everyone was to be awake by 7 AM; if not then they would not advance to another job if they wanted to. I sleepily pulled my grey wool blanket off and got out of bed. Even now I'm still used to sleeping in late, but that was before the war. As humans we needed to adapt to these conditions, so I did.

I slowly rose and walked towards the exit, almost forgetting to wake Sergio in the process. I did not allow Sergio in a Pokeball except for emergencies, the reason being that if a Pokeball broke with a Pokemon inside, the said Pokemon would die, and I didn't feel like risking it.

Sergio felt the worry and excitement from me. Worry for the fact that I might not be able to get the position, and excitement because it was entirely possible for me to get it. Either way I wouldn't mind, however the latter was preferred.

When I got to the exit of the tent and looked outside it was... Quiet to say the least. Not the kind of quiet you would hear in a class room, with small chatter here and there, but a deathly quiet, the kind you would hear in the middle of the night, the only sounds being the wind and the occasional footsteps.

There were people, of course, but it seemed like they all decided to go mute, all at once. I walked slowly to the nearest resident. It was Sarah. She was 14 with brown hair that stopped at the shoulders. She was wearing a red tanktop which matched her eyes, a black jacket, and she was missing her usual black beanie today. She had ripped jeans which I could only assume were ripped from work, and lastly she had black hightops.

When I called out her name, she jumped and quickly turned towards me, ready to attack. Did I mention she was not really good with people? I probably didn't, yeah she's not good with people. The only sentient being she is good with is her Eevee.

"Heyo! What happened here, why is everyone so quiet?" I asked with curiosity. She did not reply, only pointed towards the meeting area. Everyone was surrounding an area within, and dread filled me as my over active mind thought of the worst possibilities imaginable. When I turned to thank Sarah, she had somehow disappeared. Weird, she didn't even make a sound.

I gave it no mind and walked towards the crowd. The cement I walked upon was littered with cracks, and the occasional hole. Not much trash though. A few people in the crowd noticed me with little interest in their eyes. What worried me were their facial expressions; almost... Traumatized to a point, as if they'd seen something they shouldn't have. That was when my imagination started running around like crazy.

_Who died? _I thought, quite grimly. I had to push my way through the crowd. Nobody protested, although one person did stop me. It was John.

"Boy, you don't want to see this. Just go back to your tent, and when the time is right I'll call the young ones like yourself out. Just, whatever you do, don't look." Normally I would've looked anyways, but something in his eyes terrified me a little bit. I quietly nodded and walked away, but not before I got a small glance at the center of the crowd.

I should have listened to what John said, dammit I should have listened! I slowly walked back to the tent, wishing I could forget what I saw. I decided to just sleep some more.

Right before I fell asleep, I saw it, so very clearly. The headless body of one of the children, and its arms around the head of a terrified 8 year old, it being the last emotion he felt.

* * *

When I woke up everyone was chatting like nothing happened. It's how things usually happened here, something big happens and people forget about it, although people were on edge. Rumors were flying around about how there was an aledged murderer in the camp. I had my doubts but it was very possible; from what I heard about the dead, they eat people, not tear off body parts and set them up like a damned Halloween prop.

I got out of bed, and changed clothes to just a grey t-shirt and sweats. I noticed Sergio staring at me, with what I could see was a worried expression on his face. I ignored it and called him, and in response he followed directly behind me. I myself was worried about who may have done this. It quite honestly terrified me, keeping me more on edge than I already was.

So naturally when someone shouted my name from behind, I jumped. I turned and noticed it was Sarah, so I kindly said hi and kept walking, until she grabbed my shoulders of course.

"I've got something to tell you," she said quietly. "Look, I think I know who did this, but this is only an assumption." I questioned why she was telling me this, so I asked her just that.

"Why are you telling me this? We barely even know each other." I was growing suspicious, I didn't like when people did things out of character, and she was usually shy, so I wondered...

"The reason is, I think the person who did it may have been trying to scare _you_." I questioned her reasoning, but listened nonetheless. "You see, I'd seen some people walking around that area before it happened, and they seemed like they would do something like this..." Her eyes held some sort of feeling, worry? Or maybe even terror?

"Well spit it out, hurry and tell me." My voice was rising a little. Growing more worried, Sergio growled, seemingly asking the same thing.

She looked around before telling me, nervous someone might overhear. "This is my assumption, but I think it may have been someone in cahoots with John. I know it's odd to hear that but it's true. I saw Steve walking around the area." Steve was John's right hand man. No one really knew much about him, but he seemed to be strong enough to do something like this.

I didn't believe her, but I did at the same time. "Have you shared these views with John?" I asked hoping she hadn't.

"Not yet, but I plan to. I think something is going on in this camp." She explained calmly, but I saw she was scared. I heard a sound behind me and heard someone muttering, and I jumped around to see Gino with a trash can and all its contents on the floor. I turned back to Sarah and noticed she was gone.

_Sneaky bugger__,_I thought. Gino noticed me and called me over, seemingly losing his tough guy demeanor.

When I got to him, he seemed... Depressed? I expected him to bully me into helping, but instead he said, "Hey man, can you help me with this? I've been having a bad day." I noticed his eyes were red, so I assumed he'd been crying. He turned to me and asked, "You hear about the dead kid?" I slowly nodded. "Well, that was my little brother, his name was Max, if you're wondering." I didn't expect this from him, I expected him to be angry, not sad, or calm. I wanted him to yell. I didn't like him this way (not that I liked him in the first place, mind you.) It surprised me, but I helped him anyways, picking up the things he dropped.

"Umm, where are your 'friends?" I asked, referring to his goons. He laughed a little.

"Friends?" He laughed even harder. "They're no friends of mine, they ditched me. They thought that someone was after me, so they left. Hoping they wouldn't be attacked like my brother." I nodded, understanding what he meant. Fear was a strong emotion. "Cowards," he muttered.

"I expected you to be angry, why aren't you?" He looked at me as if expecting the question. I knew it was rather rude to ask something like that, but I was curious.

"Of course I'm angry. I'm furious. I wanna kill whoever did this." I looked at him cautiously, noting that he did in fact seem pissed off right then. I myself still stood with a set amount of caution, making sure he wasn't angry towards me. I stopped picking up trash for a moment, thinking about what to say next, but before I could think much he spoke again. "Do you have any clue as to who it is? I've been asking around but nobody knows." As he said this he walked towards me.

I wanted to tell him, but I knew he would probably lash out on the accused. Sergio growled for Gino to back up. Gino backed up as soon as he heard the growl, hands up in surrender. I debated the idea of telling him, but chose not to.

"I do not know who it was, Gino, but maybe asking around more may help?" I suggested with fake sincerity in my voice. Sergio looked at me after I voiced my lie, with amusement on his face. Seemingly wanting to see how long this fib would last.

Gino questioned my answer momentarily before he nodded, turned the opposite direction, and began to jog towards the main tents. I sighed with relief that he hadn't caught onto my lie, although it wouldn't be long until he found out who was the most accused. I took one last glance towards the trash can, then I turned right around.

And ran smack into Sarah, both of us falling backwards in the process. I landed on my elbow and yelped in pain, and Sergio immediately came to my side seeing if I was alright. Sarah didn't land any better, stupidly reaching out behind her and attempting to break her fall with her hands. She yelped about as much as me, but I think she was hurt worse.

"Why the hell are you sneakin' up on me?" I shouted at her.

Sarah replied cooly, "It's what I do, If you don't hear me then it is your fault." I gaped at her, questioning her logic. Sarah slowly got up and looked down on me, as if it was obvious.

"Are you okay? The way you landed, you must have at least sprained your wrist."

"Yeah, it's probably sprained, but don't worry. Compared to some things, this is nothing." She left off with a small smile. "Anyways, come with me, this is about the Suspect." She left without another word, forcing me to jog after her. Sarah looked left and right, every few seconds. Almost as if she'd grown up doing this, although I don't doubt it. After a while I noticed a black bag on her back, a few feet in length.

After a few seconds I realized we were walking towards the fence, the only barricade between us and the dead. There Sarah pointed out a few things. First was a hole in the fence. Second was a pair of large wire cutters just outside.

"David, John told me to ask one person to follow a run away, and we believe this run away is the murderer. Can you guess who it is?" I couldn't even answer, I was wondering as to why John would ask her to follow the runaway in the first place. She answered my question before I even spoke it. "If you're wondering why, it's because I can track people the best. You may not know this, but I am a fairly good hunter. Anyways, you're probably going to guess Steve, and guess what? You're right; here's your prize." With that she pulled a hunting rifle from the black bag,

I was shocked. I didn't even know how to hold a rifle, let alone shoot it. Sarah handed it over to me anyways. "Your prize is a shooting lesson, your target? Steve." I was utterly speechless, she expected me to shoot a living person.

"I can't shoot Steve, he's a living, breathing person. I can't even shoot this thing." She raised an eyebrow, almost as if it was natural for every teenager to shoot a gun.

"Look, first we will shoot some dead, then we can get Steve, okay? This is a request from John, and he heard how you wish to be a Guard. This is your wake up call David, the world isn't how it used to be." I almost forgot I was talking to Sarah, she was usually so quiet, another person out of character because of what happened. It was getting ridiculous.

I grabbed the gun and attempted to hold it correctly. "Don't shoot here, dumbass!" She cussed. I only just realized we were still inside the camp looking at the hole in the fence.

"I knew that," I replied, Sarah got on her hands and knees, and climbed slowly through the fence. I followed when she cussed yet again.

I guess it was time for some shooting lessons.

* * *

A/N

Sup guys, how'd you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good myself, but how about you? Did you like it? Or do you think it should belong in fanfiction hell? It's your choice, vote now! *Cue jeapordy music*

also thanks to Animewovles for contributing the OC Sarah.

Anyways thanks for reading, review if you like. Thank you very much to my beta reader Raindrop Ninja go check her out if you like. Review however you like, if you absolutely hate it then just say so, but don't over do it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, And if you want then pm me and submit an OC i will try to add him/her to the story although I will need details about it. I will add a chapter as often as possible, im hoping to add chapter next week. Again thank you for reading.

This has been your underworld ruler Half-Blood Hades, and I will see you next time.


	4. Lessons Learned

The Loss Of A World

Chapter Three

Lessons Learned

* * *

"Breathe, that's the key for shooting. Aim for its head." Sarah was guiding me through the steps of shooting a rifle. She repeated this three separate times to no avail; it went through one ear and came out the other. Finally I decided to wing it.

I slowly breathed as I looked through the scope. The infected was 300 feet ahead of us, and at the moment I was lying down, in a ditch. The rifle stock dug uncomfortably into my shoulder so I took it a couple inches away. "Should I shoot now? It's in my sights." I was annoyed; I hadn't yet taken a single shot from this rifle.

Sarah just gave me a small nod and said, "If you think you're ready." I felt like I was, but I didn't think she thought the same way.

I inhaled and then exhaled, slowly tightening my grip on the trigger. My scope was aimed in the middle of his forehead. I thought I could actually do this; I felt amazing. The cool wind in the afternoon sun made it feel even better, the grass around me seeming to shake with the same excitement as me.

I shot. "Ah, son of a whore!" My first mistake I realized was when I placed the rifle away from my shoulder; it came back painfully against my shoulder blade, its wood seeming to crack, although that could've been my shoulder. My second mistake was placing my eye too close to the scope- since my shoulder wasn't holding it in place it came back with a ton of force. I was most assuredly getting a black eye.

As I was raging in pain, Sarah calmly grabbed the rifle and simply said, "Dumbass, you shouldn't rush things." I was shocked. I was sitting in pain and she'd just called me a dumbass! What kind of person does that?

The pain from my shoulder faded to a rhythmic throb, while my eye still hurt like a mother trucker. "Did the shot at least hit?" I hoped that it had. She pointed towards the infected and I noticed dust flying up from the ground directly beside it. Another thing I noticed was the fact that both the target infected and others around it noticed us.

I looked around in alarm for Sergio, before remembering I had left him at the camp. He had amazing tracking abilities so if it came down to it he could find us. Sarah quickly prompted me up and forced me to walk away from the shooting area; she told me that the dead were attracted by sounds and smells.

As we slowly walked away from the shooting area, I noticed that the pain from my eye faded, so I took my hand away and decided to get a better look at our surroundings. We were in a forest of sorts. There were trees all around, and there were noises here and there, but Sarah was more attuned to this environment then me, so she could usually tell what they were. It was calming, but at the same time terrifying; being in this forest reminded me of all those cliché horror films, where some serial killer would chase the protagonists around the area.

I found it calming because it was quiet; all I could hear was the calm breeze along with our breathing. I looked to the side and saw Sarah. She had a concentrated face, and I noticed she was picking up speed, I wondered why, until I heard footsteps from behind us, faint and coming in little bursts almost as if the person was moving from tree to tree.

"Any clue as to what that is?" I whispered, keeping my voice low in case our pursuer could hear us. She slowly nodded before abruptly taking a left. I quickly stumbled after, wondering what had come over her. This scared me. Whatever was behind us was dangerous and she didn't want to wait for it to catch up. I thoughtlessly followed her, hoping I wouldn't catch a fate worse than death. The environment seemed to change- we had been in a forest, but that was a few hundred yards behind us, and we were now in an open field. I realized we were inside a park, one of those tour areas.

The footsteps grew louder by the second, and Sarah quickly grabbed my hand and whispered one name. This name was known by everyone at our camp, a name that was respected. A name that was met with obedience. "John."

"Wait what? Why are we running away from him? He should be able to help us!" She shook her head. She began to sprint as fast as she could, pulling me behind her. I didn't understand anything at all. Why was she running? Why did she bring me? What did Steve have to do with all of this? The footsteps grew in speed and sound. He was gaining on us, I could tell. She seemed scared out of her mind, so I just had to trust her.

We kept running, occasionally tripping over a stray root or a rock. Eventually we stopped. It was a slow stop and as we both panted to catch our breath, I realized we were at a sign. It read 'Fortree Park, The safest place in Hoenn'. I laughed a little at the sign. Before the war, this used to be a place where no one caused trouble, where everyone would help someone in need. 'Not anymore,' I thought.

"Listen, David, you need to understand one thing. I brought you here because the camp is not safe. Someone is murdering the residents, and it is not Steve. Remember Timmy? The cause of death was allegedly a heart attack, but when I saw the body, I knew what really happened. He was suffocated!" She seemed crazy to me, and I couldn't believe her. She was the one who told me it was Steve in the first place. Why was it now John?

"Prove it," I said with defiance, "I want proof that John killed him. And that it is in fact John who is following us." I knew I couldn't believe her. I mean come on, John was a good guy. I just couldn't believe that he'd killed someone.

It was then that I heard a familiar voice coming from behind us. "David! Sarah! Come out wherever you are! I want to help you, don't be scared. I just want to..." Before he could say more, Sarah grabbed my arm and threw me towards a trail, then began following right behind me. I was panicking; I didn't know what to do.

I heard a shriek behind me and almost immediately after felt a large amount of pressure pulling on my ankle and fell down, losing all my breath in the process. When I rolled on my back I saw a figure raising a bat above its head and knocking out Sarah, and that same figure walking towards me with a Pokemon beside him. His face was a blur, along with everything else. As he raised his bat he said four words that shocked me as soon as I heard the voice. "You should have listened."

The bat coming down was the last thing I saw.

* * *

Hey guys, I would appreciate if you can review it really helps me when I know people are liking this story.

Thank you to my beta reader Raindrop Ninja check her out if you like. I'm waiting for OC requests, so don't be shy just PM me if you want an OC of yours to be contributed to this story.

This has been your underworld ruler, Half-Blood Hades, see ya next time.


End file.
